


Revenge

by stoned_keef



Category: F is for Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Revenge, Sexuality Crisis, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Underage Sex, Vic becomes angry, alot of whining, blowjob, fantasies, im so sorry lmao but i ship it, pervy teenager, sub/dom stuff, takes place after S2 E9, the 70s lmao, ummm Kevin has daddy issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoned_keef/pseuds/stoned_keef
Summary: Kevin still feels guilty for having sex with Vic's girlfriend and ruining his party. He thinks that Vic will never ever talk to him again but boy was he wrong
Relationships: Kevin Murphy/Vic Reynolds
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to all those ppl who are actually in this fandom! Since the fandom is really tiny I thought we would need some more FanFics! I'm sorry but I really ship Vic and Kevin and this little story is how i wished the series would have continued lmao.  
> This is my first real fanfiction so I'm sorry if it isnt that good haha.  
> The chapter is quite short but the next one will be longer bc more action :3 
> 
> But please enjoy! (And if you ship them as well LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS lmao)

Kevin was hanging around in his room. It’s been a week since the incident at Vic’s party and Kevin had still not forgotten. He still felt terrible for what he had done and especially how he disappointed Vic. Because Vic was the only one who believed in him, not like his ignorant father who didn’t even ask. He felt like he lost a very close friend and it felt awful. Laying on his bed, Kevin turned onto his stomach while reading a music magazine to distract himself somehow, But he couldn’t. Vic was still in his head, and more thoughts plopped up in his head about him. Thoughts he thought were already gone, thoughts he had never wished for and thoughts he thought were so wrong and reprehensible that he just wanted them to disappear. 

He had always admired Vic, in any possible way he could. He had everything Kevin could ever wish for, or rather he did have. It was Kevin’s fault that he dumped his wife and gone completely insane at his party. Kevin felt really guilty still and he didn’t know how to make up. He had no idea if Vic would ever talk to him again or of he would hate him. Probably the second. But while thinking about the blonde-haired bachelor, Kevin felt a familiar twitch in his southern region. Because sometimes when he had Vic in his mind, he touched himself. The teenager would pretend that it was Vic who is touching him, who softly caressed his chest and his erection. Kevin slowly started to jerk himself of, having his eyes closed, biting his lip. ‘’Oh Vic, ohh…’’ he moaned, while twisting one of his nipples. He imagined how he would sit in Vic’s lap and how he would made him feel like he’s in heaven. Even though Kevin thought he was straight, Vic was an exception. He was different. It was everything about him that made Kevin shiver when he only thought about him. The way Vic encouraged Kevin to follow his dreams and do what he loves made him become such a special person in his life. Vic would always help him to reach his goals, he even invited some producers of his radio station so they would see Kevin’s band play and gave him a chance to become famous. Or when he turned one of Merlin’s Monocle songs into the weather jingle. Vic’s words soothed Kevin’s soul and maybe these were words he wanted to hear from his dad. But Frank never stood behind Kevin’s dream to become a musician. Maybe Kevin had found a father in Vic like he did not in Frank. Maybe Kevin wanted Vic to be his dad and wanted him to be proud, to feel loved and accepted. He always had to listen to Frank telling him what a huge disappointment he was and how he could never be good at school. Kevin was so done with that bullshit.

But even if he loved Vic like a father, it was too late now. Now that Vic probably hated him and would never talk to him again. He already missed Vic a lot and the though that he would never get the chance to hang out with him again made him feel depressed. Finishing off what he started, Kevin pulled up his pants and laid back down on his bed. He didn’t feel any better than before, having wanked while thinking about his hot neighbour who he had daddy issued for and, who’s (now) ex-girlfriend he fucked and made Vic hate him for that. Kevin thought he lost one of his closest friends forever. But their story wasn’t over yet.


	2. Sleep Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soooo this one is a little smutty so be prepared ;9 Vic appears lmao I'm bad at writing summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so sorry this took one month!!! But i was literally so busy watching the fourth season and I LOVED IT!!! It was so well made I loved every second of it! Also Vic and Kev had sooo many moments together and I squealed when Vic literally pulled Kev by the collar of his shirt hnnnghdjmj but if you haven't watched it yet, DO SO!

It was way past midnight in Kevin’s basement room. He was sound asleep, actually sleeping very peacefully after the naughty things he had done. A sudden, loud thump made Kevin twitch, but not really minding the suspicious noise, he kept sleeping. But after hearing his door swing open, he finally turned around to see where all this noise was coming from. After looking at the intruder, Kevin squealed, his throat went dry and his blood froze. It was Vic. But not the usually nice and relaxed Vic. He was extremely high on coke and looked rather intimating standing in Kevin’s doorframe. ‘’V-Vic what are you doing here?!’’ Kevin gasped, with a rather shaky voice. He was so overwhelmed to see him but also a little frightened. Vic just kept standing where he was, grinning with disgust written on his face. ‘’Nice sweater did my girlfriend give it to you?’’ he said in a low voice, making Kevin flinch again. Goddammit! Kevin totally forgot that he always wore Vic’s sweater to sleep, that he borrowed from him when he was with Cutie Pie. ‘’U-Um, are you still mad at me…?’’ Kevin asked carefully but in the next second, he felt Vic’s hand around his throat and getting pushed up against the wall. ‘’Oh if i'm still mad at you? IF I’M STILL MAD AT YOU?! Are you kidding me? I’m so angry, oh you don’t want to know what I would do to you, you little cocksucker…’’ hissed Vic, still choking Kevin while pressing him against the wall, making him look directly into his eyes. While Kevin tried to gasp for air and tried to get out of Vic’s grasp, he begged him to stop. ‘’Vic, please! I-I swear I didn’t mean to fuck her! S-She just offered me to get rid of my boner, I-It’s not like I asked her to do it!’’ he stammered, hoping it would soothe Vic’s anger. But it only made Vic tighten his grip around Kevin’s neck, growling at him. ‘’ Oh yes sure you little whore, you fucked her even though you knew she was with me! I’m going to teach you a lesson…’’ Kevin already started to tear up as Vic finally released his throat from being choked. He fell down to his knees and coughed, trying to normalize his breathing again. When he looked up to Vic, he noticed that he was right in front of Vic’s tight-packed crotch and he gulped. ‘’Down on your knees is where you belong to, you little slut’’ snarled Vic, while looking down at Kevin with rage burning in his eyes. Even though Kevin should have felt frightened or scared, he rather felt aroused. Being dominated by Vic like that made his mind go fuzzy and he just kept staring up to him and his crotch, then turning away while biting his lip. ‘’V-Vic, please, I-‘’ as Kevin tried to explain himself once again, he felt Vic’s hand under his chin, making him look up again. ‘’I think it’s time to shut your mouth with something you will love.’’ After saying that, Vic started to unbutton his pants, taking out his massive dick. Kevin just went up from his natural paleness to a bright red from blushing so much. It was even bigger than he ever dreamt about, so he just kept staring at it. ‘’Are you just gonna look at it? Hey, you aren’t supposed to like it, you little cunt!’’ Kevin just wanted to reply but already felt Vic’s dick pressed to his lips. ‘’Suck it’’ Vic demanded in his low voice, making Kevin shudder again. He got so turned on being ordered around like that, so he carefully started to lick around Vic’s tip. Kevin never sucked a dick before or thought about it, but it turned out to be way better than he could ever think about. He teased his tongue around the tip while looking up to Vic’s furious face. He was still angry at him and made it clear by pulling Kevin by his hair. ‘’I said suck it, not lick it like a kitten!’’ After shouting at Kevin, he thrust his cock down Kevin’s throat, which made him gag quite loudly, and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Vic groaned while keeping to push his dick deeper into Kevin’s mouth, pulling his hair roughly to keep him in place. ‘’I always knew you had a big mouth, but that it would be so good for cocksucking.. ohh’’ Vic moaned again. Kevin just whimpered every time Vic thrust his hips forward, making him choke even more. He wasn’t sure if he hated or loved this. All he ever dreamt about was having sex with Vic and that he would touch him in a way nobody else had done before. But after some seconds he finally got used to the feeling and it made his eyes roll back. Kevin started to feel his own dick twitch, while his mouth got fucked by his 29-year-old neighbor which he had dirty dreams about. And now his dream came true, but in a rather different way as he would ever think of.


End file.
